


The Age of Miracles

by WritingforTheAvengers



Series: Love rain [4]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom, marvel movies
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Fluff, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: It's been about a year since (Y/N) moved back to New York City, and the work at the Foundation is rewarding, but the most rewarding thing is to spend time with Tony.But things aren't going so great with the team, since Tony started experimenting with artificial intelligence. Tension grows and it explodes in the least expected moment.Love and comfort is scarce, and when found, cherished, no matter who.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, tony stark x reader
Series: Love rain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Excelsior!

It had been a couple of years since you had left Steve and D.C and returned to New York to work on Stark’s new foundation. It was nice to do something other than fighting, especially when there was a lot of collateral damage associated to the Avengers. Pepper Potts ran the legal part, but Maria and you were the ones with their hands on.

“There’s gonna be a party in a couple of days,” Maria told you on the way to your shared apartment. “Everyone’s going.”

“Everyone as in Steve too?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “He’s part of the team, and it’s kind of an Avengers party. Are you going?”

“Should I? I mean—I don’t wanna see him. That was the main reason for coming all the way here, I didn’t want to bump into him or whatever.”

“You say it as if you had crossed the country,” she chuckled, “besides, it’s been years since you two broke up, I would’ve thought you were over it,” Maria cocked an eyebrow at you. “Are you?”

“Yeah, I am, it’s just that I haven’t seen him in such a long time,” you shrugged awkwardly. “I’d rather drown in my own misery than having to put up with him.”

“Give the party a chance,” she conceded in a soothing voice. “You know you can leave any time you want. I can’t promise to leave with you, but I’ll walk you to your ride,” she chuckled again.

Truth was that although you didn’t want to see Steve, you wanted to have some fun and some drunks, so being around him was not exactly important now. Maria told you to not dress up too much since there were a few outsiders, but you decided to spice things up with a pair of black leather pants and a black, lace bustier. 

“You might wanna wear something else,” Maria chuckled. “Or someone’s gonna be under the impression that you wanna make Steve look at you.”

“I do want to make him look at me,” you replied calmly. “Look, I told him that one day he was going to realize how badly he screwed things up with me… This is just a reminder of that. Besides, do I really need an occasion to look hot? I don’t think so,” you shook your head, and checked your lipstick on the mirror. “You look amazing, by the way,” you winked at her.

You two arrived to the party and Tony was the first one to welcome you. He took you inside to greet the rest of the team and walked away to make himself a drink. You could feel how Steve undressed you with his eyes; you made eye contact for less than a second, but he was already looking away with a hot blush on his cheeks. You walked closer to him and wrapped your arms around him.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Cap,” you kissed his cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he stuttered. “How are you?”

“I really can’t complain,” you shook your head lightly, trying to seem as carefree and natural as possible, even though you felt your heart racing inside your chest. “Tony’s a way better boss than Fury and Pierce put together,” you chuckled. “May his soul rest in peace, I guess,” you said in a ceremonial tone. “Hey, I’m gonna go get a drink, I hope we can talk later, to catch up” you faked your best smile and walked away, swaying your hips just enough to be noticeable but not enough to be fake. Needless to say, Steve had to force himself to look away.

Tony was at the bar, having a drink on his own, and he realized right away you were uncomfortable. He made you something to drink and stayed in silence for a while. You chugged the liquid in one long sip and left the glass on the table again.

“Easy there, tiger. The night’s still young,” he chuckled. “What happened?”

“I just met with Steve, it wasn’t so bad, but…”

“It seems to me that you still miss him. I mean, the way you look tonight is not exactly to impress me, right?” He cocked an eyebrow. “I would’ve appreciated the effort, but you know I’m a taken man, and a changed one.”

“Steve and I broke up in a shitty way, so it’s no surprise that I do. I mean I don’t miss him as a boyfriend, because he was kinda shitty before we called it quits, but I miss him, as a person. We were great friends before being together, but… I don’t know, I’m a bit uncomfortable,” you fiddled, “maybe I shouldn’t have come,” you shook your head. “Look, I’m gonna—”

“Don’t be silly,” Tony chuckled. “I want you here, and I’m sure he’s obviously uncomfortable too because you’re barely wearing any clothes,” he pointed at you from head to toe. “That upper thing is a statement, if I’m allowed to say. Besides he has not found the reason you broke up, and maybe he won’t, so that’s making him feel worse.”

“How do you know?” You furrowed your brows.

“One knows stuff, it’s a small team after all,” he shrugged casually. “Look, try to enjoy this evening and not think about him. I’ll defend you if something happens, alright?”

“Alright,” you nodded.

While you stayed at the party, Tony did not leave your side, Steve tried to talk to you and get to you, but Tony was the barrier between you two. At some point, there was a little dancing, and though Steve tried to dance with you, Stark said you were already taken for the rest of the night until you left. You enjoyed Tony’s company, and he enjoyed yours.

Tony walked you to your uber a while after, since you were feeling really tired. A great decision, because minutes after you left, hell broke loose due to Tony’s attempt at creating artificial intelligence.


	2. That one second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all that was happening with Ultron, the intelligent robot that had gone way too smart for the world’s sake, the Stark Relief Foundation was going crazy. It was doing a lot of collateral damage that you all had to put up with. It had been a couple of crazy days; Ultron was tearing towns and the team’s morale, and apparently, some relationships as well. Pepper had broken up with Tony, and with good reason; it was hard to be with someone who whatever move he made could possibly kill someone or everyone.

With all that was happening with Ultron, the intelligent robot that had gone way too smart for the world’s sake, the Stark Relief Foundation was going crazy. It was doing a lot of collateral damage that you all had to put up with. It had been a couple of crazy days; Ultron was tearing towns and the team’s morale, and apparently, some relationships as well. Pepper had broken up with Tony, and with good reason; it was hard to be with someone who whatever move he made could possibly kill someone or everyone.

With the two new additions to the team, you went to check on Tony and how he was doing before they flew all the way to Sokovia and stop the robot for good. He was in his workshop, doing some last-minute adjustments to his suit. You brought him a cup of coffee which he was very thankful to have.

“So, Sokovia…” you pursed your lips. “Seems kinda logic. It all started there.”

“And it’s gotta stop there too, apparently. The twins are willing to help, which is good… they’re on the good side now, I suppose. We’re the good guys,” he said, trying to convince himself of that. “Yeah, we are.”

“Tony, if you don’t mind me asking, how do you plan to stop this thing?”

“I don’t know,” he shook his head and sighed heavily. “I have absolutely no clue. And… and Pepper just called in. She heard the news and... She’s not supportive of any of this.”

“Yeah, I heard the news downstairs… Word travels fast around here. How did that go?”

“Well she’s never been too keen on what I do, but she said I crossed a line and that she’s had enough of it… and me too,” he sighed heavily. “The worst part is that I cannot blame her for dumping my ass. I mean—why didn’t she do this earlier? She must’ve loved me a lot to stay with me during all this time. I’ve gone too far, (Y/N). I’m afraid I realized too late.”

“It’s not too late—you’re going there in a couple of hours, right?” Tony nodded. “You have the Maximoff kids going with you, I’m sure as hell that’s not enough, but she’s got some crazy shit going on. You will all figure it out, together.”

“What if we can’t figure this one out? Look, I know I never care about anything, but I’m terrified about what’s gonna happen. What if we don’t win? It’s gonna be my fault, all of it. She showed me that.”

“Tony, she doesn’t predict the future, she just saw what you fear the most, but you can do either two things about it. You face your fear and conquer, or you stay here and never even get the chance to protect them. Yes, you screwed up with AI, even though we all told you not to, and I’m sorry to tell you this right now, but listening is not part of your DNA, so you just gotta put up with it. Fight it, and win. And then you’ll come back here and learn from your mistakes, alright?”

“How can you still trust me?”

“Because you’re my friend, Stark. You’re my best friend, and I cannot leave you alone, because in my worst times you’ve been there.”

“Thanks,” he placed a soft hand on your cheek and looked straight into your eyes.

It was one of those movie moments where the two main characters look at each other, you knew it. It was just like they describe it in books, when time stops and it feels like it’s only you two in the world, and there you were, alone in the world with Tony Stark. Your lips felt dry, and your heart was pounding inside your chest, threatening with to burst out of it. The way Tony looked at you was making you so self-conscious that it was kind of silly to think you were looking at your best friends with other eyes.

“Stark we—” Thor’s deep voice took you both out of your stupor and threw you back into the real world. “I’m sorry,” he shook his head, moving his golden locks along with him, “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“You weren’t,” you tried to compose yourself. “Tony and I were just…”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me,” Thor chuckled lightly. “I just came in to tell you that we are all waiting for you, Tony.”

“I’ll be right there,” Tony smiled nervously, and Thor went away. “I gotta go, apparently.”

“Go save the world, and comeback, because I think you’re gonna need someone to talk to about what happens there,” you placed both hands on the sides of his face and made him look at you. You couldn’t hide how worried you were, even if you tried your hardest, so you pulled Tony in for a hug and held on tightly to him, fearing it could be the last time you saw him. “Promise me you’ll be here, alright?”

“Why do you want me to be here?”

“Just in case Steve makes it alive,” you chuckled. “I don’t really wanna deal with that, right?”

“You got it.”


	3. Survivor's guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in Sokovia, the team was shaken. Some former members of SHIELD, including yourself, went to help. Fury himself was there too to help the civilians get to safety and help with the injured ones. What had happened in New York City years back was not enough training to face a flying city that would end up in the ground, destroying the whole world, but it did serve as a good reminder to never lose the sense of awe and surprise.

After what happened in Sokovia, the team was shaken. Some former members of SHIELD, including yourself, went to help. Fury himself was there too to help the civilians get to safety and help with the injured ones. What had happened in New York City years back was not enough training to face a flying city that would end up in the ground, destroying the whole world, but it did serve as a good reminder to never lose the sense of awe and surprise. 

Unfortunately, a lot of lives were lost that day, including Pietro Maximoff. His body appeared with several bullet holes after moving a car to protect Barton and a child he was trying to get to his mom. Even Fury was shaken to the core, and needless to say, so was the team. 

You tried to reach out for Tony during the days after their return, but he wouldn’t answer. According to Vision, he had locked himself in the workshop at the tower, and you thought it was about time to pay him a visit. It had been a week after all, and knowing him like you did, he must’ve been blaming himself for everything.  
FRIDAY, the new assistant that replaced JARVIS helped you get inside. The image of a Tony sitting on the couch, more like drowning in the couch with a dirty mug by his side was not exactly inviting, but it did hit a soft spot in your heart.

“Drowning in misery?” You asked. “Should’ve told me, I’m exactly in the mood for that,” you let yourself fall next to him on the leather couch. 

“Can you do me a favor? Can you please be a little bit more gentle with me? I really can’t take your shit today,” Tony sighed heavily. “I’m having a hard time… well as of lately. I think I’m gonna tattoo _FRAGILE, HANDLE WITH CARE_ on my forehead or wherever,” he threw his head back and let it hit the soft surface.

“I’m sorry,” you rested your head on his shoulder and he rested his on top of yours. “Is this about Sokovia? I mean—I’m sure but…”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I mean, Sokovia, Ultron… it’s kinda the same thing, isn’t it?” I just can’t shake this off. I screwed up, badly, and almost take the world with me in the process. I thought I was doing the right thing but… I don’t know what’s right anymore. What happened with the Maximoff kids hit a spot in me I didn’t know I had, and Pietro… I can’t believe he’s dead and that I couldn’t do anything to save him.”

“We cannot save everyone all the time, and Pietro… he didn’t know what he was doing, but whatever that was, he chose to do it. It was his call, his choice, and we just sat and watch him go.”

“I’m supposed to do more than that, (Y/N). I have a suit made of iron, he didn’t,” he shook his head lightly, as if he still didn’t believe what happened to the oldest of the Maximoffs. “I can’t just sit and watch. I should’ve protected him.”

“You were taking down Ultron along with Vision and Thor, you can’t tell me that wasn’t important. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens in this world,” you moved a little to sit facing him and crossed your legs. “I’m gonna tell you something I told Steve when he was decided to find Bucky thinking he was still all there. Everyone makes their choices, and they’re theirs, not anyone else’s. You chose this path and it was your decision only, no one told you to do it, but it’s kinda different, since no one tells you what to do, ever,” you chuckled lightly. “Steve did the same thing when he went on ice. He decided to do it, it was his call. Pietro may have not known what he was doing, but he did anyway because he chose to do it. Was it stupid? Yeah, we could say so, but haven’t we all done something stupid at least once in our lives?” Tony looked away and turned his head away. “Tony,” you said firmly and grabbed his hand, “you cannot let guilt eat you alive, because that’s not a way of living,” he looked at you again. “You didn’t know him enough, but I’m sure he wasn’t the kind of person who’d like everyone he knew to be sad about him? He died a hero, so he should be honored that way, by living as a hero too,” you shrugged. “I guess that what he would’ve wanted.”

“Thanks, pal,” Tony sighed heavily. “Geez, I keep thanking you and everyone for everything and I’m just here drowning in my own misery. I can’t do anything right these days.”

“No, don’t say that,” you placed your hands on the sides of his head. “Think about it, you just gave a girl the chance to be part of something bigger than herself. Yeah, you guys aren’t exactly a functional family, let alone a functional group of people who tolerate each other, but I’m pretty damn sure you guys have each other’s back no matter what… and that’s what she needs right now—honestly, what you all need.”

“Why don’t you join the team?” He asked in a soft voice and suddenly, you realized that the distance between your faces was again reduced to nothing. “You’d be of great help for all of us. I think…”

“Yeah?” You breathed, feeling his lips coming closer and closer until the point of no return.

It was just like before he left to Sokovia. The time stopped, your heart was racing and you were very aware of everything around you even though there wasn’t much going on. Your hands were still on his face, but they slowly snaked down to his shoulders, while his hands found their way to your waist, but since you were in an awkward position, it was a bit uncomfortable. 

It was weird how non-verbal language worked, because a simple tug at your middle area was enough for you to understand that you had to change your position. You awkwardly straddled his lap, fearing it would cause the kiss to break or something, but if anything, it only reinforced the desire you apparently had for each other.

You were thirsty for his lips, and you didn’t know how much you needed to have Tony this close to you. You broke the kiss gently, making it very natural to have kissed; you pressed your forehead against his and tugged at your own bottom lip. You smiled widely, because you couldn’t help it, and Tony felt reassured by it. You liked the kiss—you loved it, but you weren’t ready to begin thinking about how you felt for him. He was still your best friend.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I shouldn’t have—”

“Don’t say anything,” you thumbed at his cheek. “I could’ve said no, but I didn’t,” you lifted your leg and returned to your spot on the couch. “Let’s just… not overthink this,” you offered. “I might wanna kiss you again, but I’ll deny it if you tell anyone I said that.”

“Thanks for being so cool,” Tony chuckled and shook his head. “And I’m really sorry if this ruins our friendship.”

“Don’t trouble yourself with it,” you smiled. “We’re both grown-ups, we can handle this shit… whatever it is,” you smiled widely. “I’m getting kinda hungry, wanna drown some more of your misery in carbs?”

“That’d be really nice,” he nodded.

“Do you mind if I stay here for the night? I don’t feel like leaving you alone,” you asked as you stood up to get your phone from your purse. “Do you have anything I can wear?” You bit your bottom lip.

“Yeah.”


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though you spent the night in Tony’s bedroom, nothing else happened between you. It was hard ¬for you to fully grasp fully happened last night. At first it was all fun and games, and then, before you could realize, you were straddling his lap, kissing him with a need you didn’t know you had in you. Tony was, by all means, still your best friend, and you didn’t want to ruin the friendship.

Though you spent the night in Tony’s bedroom, nothing else happened between you. It was hard ¬for you to fully grasp fully happened last night. At first it was all fun and games, and then, before you could realize, you were straddling his lap, kissing him with a need you didn’t know you had in you. Tony was, by all means, still your best friend, and you didn’t want to ruin the friendship.

“Have you been watching me sleep for long, weirdo?” Tony lazily said as he rolled on his back to face you. “I know I’m handsome, but I don’t think I have the best of faces while I’m sleeping.”

“I just woke up,” you cuddled closer to him. His body was warm and inviting. “Mmmh,” you hummed, “how did you sleep?”

“Perfect. I haven’t had such a good night sleep in a while… specially after—”

“Don’t say it—” you interrupted him with a soft peck on his lips—“we’re trying to move on from that, alright? Or at least leave healthily with it.”

“Okay,” Tony sighed and kissed the tip of your nose. “Do you want breakfast?” You nodded silently. “Do you want to eat breakfast here?”

“Ohh,” you cooed, “is Tony Stark gonna bring me breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this royal treatment?”

“Being the best friend I could ever ask for,” he said with loving eyes. “Thank you, (Y/N). I mean it.”

“Yeah, don’t get all sentimental with me, Stark. Our friendship is on the verge of being ruined and you haven’t brought any breakfast yet… you know I can’t make decisions on an empty stomach. So whether we ruin this friendship for good is gonna be decided after eating…”

“Can we start ruining it now?” He asked softly as he slowly propped himself on top of you. He placed feather-like kisses on your forehead and cheeks, intentionally missing your lips as he traced his way down your jawline and neck. “Can we?” He asked again.

“I swear to god, Stark,” you hummed. “Bring me the fucking breakfast and then we’ll talk about it. Or do something about it,” you tugged at your bottom lip. “I’m undecided.”

He laughed heartedly and got up to get some breakfast done. About 20 minutes later he came back with a tray with two cups of coffee, different fruits, scrambled eggs and bacon, and a bunch of things you were sure you wouldn’t eat.

“Oh god,” you groaned leaning you back on the pillow. “I think you went overboard with the food. I’m gonna die.”

“You said you didn’t want to make any decisions on an empty stomach, so here I am, filling it up.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to over fill it. Geez, I’m gonna explode,” you chuckled. “Okay so, I’m gonna get serious right now, because we never talked about this… Why did you and Pepper break up?”

“Is this gonna affect what happens with us?” Tony looked at you with a serious expression. “Because if it is…”

“I think you know me better than that,” you rose an eyebrow. “But I really wanna know.”

“Well, after what happened with Killian, Pepper became really worried about the things that could’ve happen to her. She was modified, and that opened a door of awful possibilities,” Tony sighed and shook his head lightly. “I don’t blame her, (Y/N). I really don’t. She didn’t deserve any of the things that happened to her, especially when they happened because of me. Things were kinda rocky there, but we tried to power through, but after she found out about Ultron, she… well, she wasn’t really happy about it. I don’t think anyone was.”

“Did she break up with you then?”

“No, it was after we got to Clint’s house. She called and… dumped me. I really can’t blame her, and I just want you to know what you’re getting into if we’re gonna be something. I’m no boyfriend material.”

“Yeah, kinda been there before, you know?” You reminded him.

“Right, it seems like such long time ago,” he conceded. 

“Did you move on, or am I gonna be your rebound?”

“I love her, we had been together for quite a while, but I cannot make her stay if she doesn’t want to, and I can’t beg her to come back because I know she won’t. All I can do is move on and try to be better. I’m not gonna use you for that because even before we broke up, you made me feel better. You are not a rebound, what happened yesterday… just happened, and we can take it slow until we see if we like where this is going.”

“Alright,” you nodded, “it’s good to know,” you pursed your lips tightly and looked away.

“What are you thinking?” Tony looked at you with concerned eyes. 

“I just think you’re a great guy. You deserve to be happy,” you smiled softly at him. “Let’s make each other happy, I think we could use some of that.”

“Look, I wanna know why you and Steve broke up. I don’t think I asked before.”

“Well… it all started with project Insight, the targeting project SHIELD had back in the day. He found out about it, kinda like last minute, and he was furious about it. He didn’t like it, and he didn’t like the idea of how Fury wanted to protect the world, then SHIELD started to crumble and we found out that it was actually HYDRA, and then his friend Bucky appeared… It all took a toll on us. I wanted to get back with him, because I thought he would realize what a shitty idea it was to go look for him but…” you sighed heavily, holding on tightly to your mug. “I guess I was never a priority.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Like shit,” you chuckled. “I had to move out of DC to feel less awful. It didn’t really work at first, I felt terrible the first few months.”

“How are you now?” He asked. You looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. “I’m serious, (Y/N). I’m being real serious right now.”

“Is it gonna affect what happens with us?” You mocked him.

“No, I don’t think so,” he shook his head, “but I really wanna know.”

“Why?”

“Because just months ago you were dressing to make him fluster, or you avoid him… I don’t know, you act weird whenever he’s around, so I really wanna know.”

“Well, I’m really so much better now. But part of me still wants an apology from him,” you pursed your lips. “Like, I want him to tell me that it’s been shitty to be without me. If he tells me that the first 4 months after we broke up were terrible, then I’m good, because for me it was more than that. I always felt like I needed a closure, like this story needs to be closed. But in the meantime, I’m fucking great. I don’t think I’ve ever been better,” you smiled widely. “You’ve been a great friend, and I wouldn’t be this happy if it wasn’t for you and Hill.”

“Am I gonna be a rebound or something?” He asked as you left the mug on the night table beside you.

“No,” you snuggled closer at him and placed a hand on his cheek. “You’re so much more than that.”

You two stayed in bed for a couple of hours more, taking a few naps in between. It wasn’t the first time you’d slept in the same bed as Tony, but it was the first time either of you made any physical contact with each other. It felt nicer than you would’ve expected. 

For lunch, he offered to get some delivery food, and you were totally okay with it. Not to mention that your clothes were dirty and that you’d have to do the walk of shame back at Hill’s apartment. You were ready, since you’d done it before, but it wasn’t pleasing to talk about it, especially to talk about who you had stayed with. 

So you stayed at the sort of living room as you ate your unhealthy lunch. Ever since you and Tony became closer friends, it was easy to enjoy his company, but now that you had slightly ruined the friendship, it somehow felt better.

“So, how does it feel to work in the same place as your mom? Or to have worked there… You never seem to talk too much about it.”

“It’s weird,” you chuckled. “I’d known SHIELD my whole entire life, the buildings, the people… SHIELD was my home, my daycare, my school… But I did feel a lot of pressure when I first got to the academy. People knew who I was, hell—I even had Agent Carter as a professor,” you chuckled. “And even though Aunt Peggy did her best to not treat me different from the rest of the recruits, she was a lot stricter towards me.”

“Did you always know you wanted to be in SHIELD?”

“I think so… it’s not like I wanted it,” you looked at him. “It’s just that, I don’t remember wanting anything else. I liked sports and martial arts. I was good at throwing punches as well. But the thing I wanted the most in the world was hanging around famous people. I mean, like cool people. In my parents’ office there was like a spot for my mom’s pictures and she had one with aunt Peggy and a couple of her SSR colleagues, and one with President Truman, and in England, Peggy had a picture of her and JFK… I thought it was the coolest thing ever. I wanted something like that for me,” you smiled sheepishly. “It sounds silly, I know—”

“It’s amazing,” Tony placed a hand on top of yours. “I think it’s very cool,” he smiled gently and kissed your forehead softly.

“How was your dad with you while growing up? I mean, one hears stories about the man, but I didn’t get to meet him…”

“Terrible. I wish I could’ve gotten him a parenting book,” Tony shook his head. “I was miserable, he made me miserable, almost as if he enjoyed it. Mom, on the other hand…” he sighed heavily. “She was always too good for him, but they got on well. I think they complemented each other. I suppose.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You said ‘one hears stories’, what stories did you hear about him?”

“Well, he and my mom were friends, look,” you grabbed your phone that was lying right next to you. “There’s a picture I always liked…” you scrolled through all your gallery to find a picture in black and white of your mom and Aunt Peggy wearing military uniforms and Tony’s dad in a fancy suit and tie. “Here it is,” you said triumphantly. “Don’t they look good together?”

“Yeah,” Tony hummed. “They do look certainly good together…”

“Mom told me she used to have a thing with him. It didn’t last long though, it ended with the war.”

“Really?” Tony hopped a slightly further away from you. “Did she really tell you that?”

“Mm-hmm,” you hummed nodded. “She and Peggy attended your parents’ funeral, and when they came back they were reminiscing the old days. Peggy started teasing her about it and they told me. No juicy details though, since I didn’t want to hear them,” you chuckled. Tony was silent and wearing a confused frown. “What?”

“Nothing,” he blurted. “It’s just that… isn’t it kinda weird?” You cocked an eyebrow. “My dad... your mom. Being together?”

“Tony, were not siblings,” you chuckled heartedly. “The dates don’t even coincide. Are you really gonna make a big deal out of a thing that happened seventy years ago?” You cocked an eyebrow.

“No, it’s just that I find it kinda weird. Like—they were together, and now so are we…”

“But we’re not together, not yet. We’re just ruining the friendship,” you winked and pointed a finger gun at him. “Look, if I had known this was gonna be like a deal breaker, then I wouldn’t have said anything. I think I’m gonna go,” you stood up, hoping he’d say something to stop you, but he didn’t say anything.

You walked all the way to the bedroom, groaning and humming in annoyance until your feel heavy steps behind you. You turn around and Tony’s walking towards you. He doesn’t say anything, he just walks closer to you and when his body is close enough, he makes you walk back and bump into a wall and he presses his lips against yours, and your body is trapped in between the cold wall and the warmth of his body.

“Don’t go,” he said as he broke the kiss. “I was an idiot.”

“Glad we’re on the same page about that,” you chuckled. “Do you promise you won’t get all weird about it? Let us ruin our friendship our way.”


End file.
